Y ahora finalmente juntos
by lirionegro-san
Summary: ¡¿Por qué, Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!  No entendia, y solo mis lágrimas que se confundian con las gotas de lluvia que caían sin cesar.  Quería morír, no podías déjarme.


Esta es mi primera historia, espero que se de su agrado, yo antes publique esto en amor yaoi, quiero ver que tanta aceptacion tiene aqui. Sin más que decir.

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Kishimot-sama. Yo los uso a mi beneficio

_Y ahora…. Finalmente juntos._

_**Y es que no sabes lo que es el dolor**_

_**Hasta que lo pierdes todos.**_

_**¿Cómo puedes creer entenderme, si no conoces el odio?**_

_**Solo cuando lo pierdas todo, tal vez**_

_**En ese momento, comprenderás…**_

_**Este odio que tengo.**_

_La lluvia caía en torrenciales, los truenos se dejan oír cada vez más fuerte. Pero a mi lo único que me importaba era llegar a tu lado, estar junto a ti._

_Mí plan lo había trazado perfectamente: tú y yo moriríamos, porque era la única manera de salvarte. No quería vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras. Se que te dije que lo haría porque no quería pasar a la historia como aquel que te había matado. Pero no era así, y yo lo sabía muy bien. Una parte de mi nunca aceptaría vivir en un mundo donde tu no existieras. Porque mi corazón moriría contigo, y ese sentimiento iba ser tan horrible que, estaba completamente seguro que no resistiría._

_Por eso moriría contigo, por ti y por mí._

_Pero ahora, tú estas estabas muriendo, a mi lado, cerca de mí. Y yo no podía hacer nada. Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían poco a poco. Y es que no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo._

_Durante nuestra pelea, a pesar de que sabia que este seria nuestro fin. Tanto para ti como para mi, sentí una paz que nunca antes había sentido. Por que todo había terminado, finalmente estaríamos juntos, aunque fuera en el otro mundo; y había podido, de alguna manera, borrar tu dolor._

_Habíamos ocupado nuestros mejores jutsus; nuestras técnicas finales, y nos encontrábamos en nuestro limite._

_Y así, sin quererlo o no, active las nueve colas, y tenia el completo control de mi mismo, gracias al entrenamiento que recibí con el hashibi. O al menos eso creía. En el último instante, tu también revelaste una técnica que no conocía, el susanao, así lo llamabas._

_Y comenzó nuestra batalla._

_Durante minutos, que parecieron horas, no se sabia cual de los dos ganaría, si tu o yo. Pero no importaba, yo solo quería morir contigo, y ere era mi plan._

_Pero sucedió algo que no había previsto, y creía que jamás podré entender por que lo hiciste. Utilizaste el susanao para absorber mi chakra, o eso quise entender._

_Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando entendí que lo que realmente querías era arrebatarme al kyuubi._

_¿Que planeabas?_

_No entendía, pero mi fuerza se debilitaba, creía morir. Y realmente pensé que moriría, cuando todo mí alrededor se puso negro. Cuando desperté, tu estabas a mi lado, muriendo. Y yo estaba bien. Además de los daños que había adquirido de nuestra pelea, que por alguna razón permanecían sin sanar. Pero no le tome importancia._

_Cuando finalmente estuve a tu lado, te mire a los ojos y empecé a gritarte __**¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?**__ Sentí un pequeño deja vú e mi interior, de la ultima vez que me habías salvado, pero como era posible que me salvaras si me odiabas, si querías destruirme a mi y a la aldea. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?_

_Tus ojos negro se clavaron en mi corazón como una daga que siempre permanecerá en mi, pero lo que mas me dolió, y se que vivirá conmigo para el resto de mis vidas, fueron tus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, la mas hermosa sonrisa que te haya visto-ni socarrona o altanera-, y eso no lo pude soportar, ni siquiera las ultimas palabra que pronunciaron tus labios:_

_- Torpe idiota._

_Y la luz se fue de tus ojos, y mi corazón contigo._

_Grite, grite como nunca antes en mi vida, incluso mas fuerte que cuando te suplique en este mismo lugar que no te fueras, ocultando estas palabras, pero que se que tu entendías._

_No quería que murieras, no podías dejarme, no cuando si tu no estabas a mi lado mi vida ya no tenia sentido._

_Dejaría mi sueño de ser hogake, si tan solo tu estuvieras un poco mas a mi lado._

_¿Por qué, sasuke? ¿Por qué?_

_La desesperación me albergo en ese momento, no pensaba en lo que hacia, lo único que cabía en mi cabeza es que tenia que, de alguna manera estar a tu lado, ahora y para siempre. Sin pensarlo y actuando junto a mis instintos tome un kunai que estaba cerca e intente clavarlo en mi interior, solo pensando en que estaría junto contigo, que me iría contigo._

_Pero tampoco logre ese cometido… _

_Antes de que el kunai llegase a tocar mi carne, una mano sujeto firmemente la mía-la que sostenía el kunai- y detenía mi acción._

_Según kakashi, había llegado a tiempo para detenerme de cometer una locura, pero lo único que hizo fue alargar mi sufrimiento._

_Desde ese instante, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, mis ojos vieron como kakashi se llevaba tu cuerpo, observe como se acercaba a mi y movía sus labios, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Sin podía verte a ti, sin vida con tus ojos cerrados, los cuales nunca mas se abrirían. _

_Y nuevamente, todo se oscureció a mí alrededor._

_Cuando desperté, todo el mundo se alivio de verme bien. Había pasado casi una semana desde ese suceso, una semana desde que mis ojos habían visto tu última luz._

_En un principio estaba confundido, no entendía lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Pero, en unos instantes, todo el cúmulo de imagines venían a mi cabeza, explotando sin control._

_Tu, nuestra pelea, esa cosa roja que se llamaba susanao, mi chakra siendo absorbido, tus muriendo, tu a mi lado, tu sonrisa…._

_**Torpe idiota**_

…_y tus ultimas palabras._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y llore sin control, llore como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando me entere que Jiraiya había muerto había sentido tanto dolor._

_Todos respetaron mi momento, todos guardaron silencio por mí. También pude ver a Sakura-chan a mi lado llorando igual de amargamente que yo, tal vez no con la misma desesperación que yo…pero también había dolor en sus ojos._

_**¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no has dejado? ¿Por qué?**_

_Noto como el viento sopla con fuerza, como el cielo empieza oscurecer, alertando una posible tormenta, pero no me importa, no me importas nada, solo quiero estar aquí, a tu lado. Sin importar cuantas horas pase en este lugar. Creo que ahora entiendo las llegadas tarde de Kakashi, de ahora en adelante adoptare esa maña también._

_Ha pasado un año desde ese suceso, un año con mi dolor. Mentiría si no te confesare que, durante ese año, trate muchas veces de quitarme la vida. Pero nunca lo logre. No me dejaron hacerlo. Me repetían mi sueño de ser Hogake, pero sabes que, ya no eso me importaba. No podía ser Hokage sin ti a mi lado._

_Recuerdo que el ultimo argumento que utilizaron para detenerme fue el de exponer tu sacrificio ante mis ojos. La razón por la que utilizaste el susanao conmigo, cuando sentí que mi chakra era absorbido: lo habías hecho para desprenderme del kyuubi._

_En un primer instante, me sorprendí, no creía lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Pero la vieja Tsunade me explico claramente, que el kyuubi ya no estaba en mi interior, había desaparecido. Me comento que cuando te hicieron la autopsia. Encontraron restos del chakra del kyuubi en tu interior, pero que estos, luego de unos minutos habían desaparecido. Así que, concluyeron que tú habías muerto y te habías llevado al kyuubi contigo._

_Lo habías hecho para salvarme, para librarme de mi "maldición"._

_Entre en desesperación, reacción totalmente diferente esperada por mis amigos. No podía soportar el hecho de que tú hubieses muerto por mí, no quería aceptarlo._

_El día que me contaron eso, fue la última vez que intente acabar con mi vida. _

_Había logrado fácilmente deshacerme de ellos. Y ahí estaba yo, en aquel lugar donde nuestros ojos se conectaron por primera vez cuando éramos niños, acabando con mi vida, cuando sucedió algo que nunca espere._

_Dentro de mi cabeza, aparecieron imagines de nuestros momentos juntos, lentamente como una película casera. Y al final de esta, una voz-que conocía perfectamente- me hablo desde ni interior._

"_**Naruto-kun, detente-me dijo la voz- no cometas semejante estupidez. Si realmente quieres verlo otra vez. Levántate y camina, vive y cumple tus sueños. Y cuando sea tu momento lo vera otra vez. Te lo prometo. Tú y yo, tenemos ese mismo deseo. Una nueva vida con nuestro querido hermano."**_

_La voz de itachi, oyéndose como eco en mi interior, me dejo en shock por breves instantes, los cuales fue aprovechado por mis amigos para encontrarme. Había sido Sakura-chan, la que me sujeto, y empezó a gritarme entre lágrimas que no realizara semejante estupidez. Que no podía soportar el hecho de haberte perdido y el perderme a mí también._

_La mire por breves instantes, sus ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas sin cesar. Observe como mis amigos tomaban distancia, pero igualmente estaban preocupados por mi. Entonces le sonreí, y ella se sorprendió-creo que todos se sorprendieron incluso yo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír realmente-._

_Le prometí, que no volvería intentarlo, y que podía confiar en mi palabra. Por que yo, de ahora en adelante, siempre cumpliré con mis promesas. Ese es mi camino ninja._

_Escucho las campanas tocar, y se que ha llegado el momento de despedirme, hoy es el día en el que me nombraran Hokage y no puedo llegar tarde. A pesar de que parece que una tormenta fuese a caer, esta no mostraban ningún signo de hacerlo, es mas, parecía que mágicamente estaba apunto de salir el sol. Que estupidez, parecería que todo- incluso el clima- preparaba mi en el estado perfecto mi momento de ser nombrado. Te burlarías de mi si me escucharas, de eso estoy seguro._

- _Me voy, Sasuke. Prometo venir mañana. No olvides felicitarme ¿eh? Aunque se que es mucho pedir de tu parte._

_Me alejo de tu tumba, para cumplir con el destino que yo mismo me he forjado. Hecho una última vista a la lápida en la cual esta escrito tu nombre:_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Mi Mejor amigo**_

_**Un Gran Ninja**_

_Si no fuera por ti, Sasuke. De seguro estaría muerto. Y akatsuki, todavía existiera. Por que gracias a que despareciste al kyuubi, todos nuestros enemigos desaparecieron, Madara, los restantes miembros de Akatsuki, incluso Kabuto; toda su existencia fue borrada del mapa. Intentaron hacernos frente, pero incluso ellos sabían que ahora que el kyuubi ya no existía, no había esperanza de seguir luchando por ellos. En el momento en que tu vida desapareció, te llevaste contigo todas sus oportunidades. Y uno a uno fue cayendo. Muchos de mis allegados me ayudaron en la batalla, personas que conocí cuando entrenaba para hacerme mas fuerte y traerte de vuelta, y de cierta forma, tu fuiste el principal detonante que me permitió llegar a tener a tantas personas a mi alrededor. Por que el hubiera no existe, y de alguna manera esto tenia que pasar para que muchas otras cosas sucedieran. Llamémosle destino, o como sea, las cosas no suceden por pura casualidad._

_Como tampoco fue casualidad el haber escuchado la voz de Itachi en aquel entonces, aun no se por que razón sucedió eso. Muchas hipótesis han venido a mi mente, tal vez utilizo lo mismo que mis padres para comunicarse conmigo después de muerto. Recuerdo algunos restos de su chakra que introduzco en mi interior. Y si lo pienso de esa manera tiene sentido. Pero no importa las razones o como supo que esto sucedería, él te brindo una oportunidad a ti para hacerte fuerte, y aun después de muerto lo hizo otra vez para que tu y yo nos volviéramos a ver. _

_Nuevamente, las campanas sonaron sacándome de mi breve lapso de ensueño. Corrí, se me hacia tarde, y de seguro que sakura-chan me golpearía muy fuerte, si el próximo Hokage llegaba tarde. _

_Y, mientras me dirigía a mi destino, en mi cabeza resonaba la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo. Tú y yo estaríamos juntos otra vez._

_En un futuro, _

_No muy distante._

_Nuestros corazones estarán juntos otra vez_

_Veré tus ojos negros,_

_Con la misma luz que vi la última vez,_

_Esa luz que me mostraste cuando te despedías._

_Pero ahora, ya no será un adiós, _

_Este será nuestro nuevo comienzo._

Un joven de cabellera rubia, corría estrepitosamente por toda la habitación. Mientras se decía a si mismo **¡Llegaré tarde!**

Bajo las escaleras con igual ímpetu, sin detenerse a saludar a su madre que preparaba el desayuno. Tomo un trozo de pan y salio corriendo rápidamente del lugar de su hogar.

La pelirroja solo miro con gracia a su hijo salir, se tiro una carcajada en el momento en que su esposo también bajaba, y le preguntaba por este.

- Se fue al instituto. Salio como correcaminos.

- Pero aun es temprano- le dijo el otro rubio a la mujer-¿Por qué se fue tan estrepitosamente?

- De seguro se le olvido que puso la alarma una hora antes de lo usual, y cree que se le ha hecho tarde.

- Este niño, nunca cambia-suspiro el rubio, se acerco a la mujer con una sonrisa y la beso suavemente en labios- por cierto, buenos días, Kushina.

La mujer le sonrío luego del gesto, acostumbrada de recibirlo cada mañana desde que se casaron hace 16 años- Buenos días a ti, Minato.

Termino el desayuno que su madre le había hecho antes de irse con su padre al trabajo. Intento dirigirse a lavar los platos, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- No te molestes, lo haré yo. Aun tengo tiempo

- Gracias- le respondió el chico dejando los platos en su lugar para recoger sus cosas e irse.

- ¿Llegaras tarde hoy?- le pregunto el moreno mayor al más joven antes que se fuera.

- Como a las siete.-le respondió el menor-¿Me llevaras al museo este fin de semana?-le pregunto a su hermano.

El mayor le pidió al mas joven que se acercara a el con un gesto de la mano. El pelinegro sin dudarlo se acerco a él. Mientras mas se acercaba unos dedos llegaron a su dirección pegándole en la frente, y dejándole un leve moretón en la frente – que desaparecía unos minutos-y se hacia para atrás.

- Lo siento, hermanito pequeño-le dijo mientras retiraba sus dedos de la frente- será en otra ocasión.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca lo haces- le reclamo su pequeño hermano, mientras sobaba su frente.

El mayor le sonrío y se despidió de este. El mas joven se dirigió afuera para comenzar un nuevo día en el instituto. Y una vez que estuvo fuera, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Una sonrisa de felicidad.

Corría por los pasillos vacíos, ni un alma en pena estaba en ellos. Su mente creía que de seguro todos estaban ya adentro recibiendo sus clases. Le tocaría rogarle a Kakashi-sensei para que lo dejara entrar. Y si no lo lograba. Lo sacarían al pasillo, donde seguro se encontraría a Iruka-sensei, y este lo retaría nuevamente. Sus amigos se burlarían de él.

Ya podía ver las reacciones de Kiba, Lee, Chouji, e Ino, riéndose a carcajadas.

Mientras que Neji y Shino – alumnos de grado mayor- se mantenían serenos, pero aun hacia el silencio era igual de pero que las carcajadas. Los calladitos son peores.

Los hermanos Subaku no (dos jóvenes de un grado mayor) estarían con una sonrisa de malicia, listos para burlarse de mí en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran, a excepción de Gaara (del mismo salón que sus amigos) que permanecería serio como aquellos dos – Neji y Shino -, solo que su mirada penetrante no ayudaría en nada, seguro incomodaría hasta un muerto. Hinata se sonrojaría con una media sonrisa, en el momento que Sakura-chan lo golpea para llegar tarde y Sai se burlaba de él y su pene.

Y lo pero de todo- se decía a si mismo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para cruzar la puerta de su salón, sin notar que había un gran silencio detrás de el-es que tendré que aguantar las palabras cínicas de ese idiota.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, mientras se inclinaba en modo de disculpa a su sensei – Siento la tardanza, Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando levanto su vista, logro observar que ningún estudiante se encontraba cerca, y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban rápidamente en sorpresa. Hasta que una voz lo saco de su aturdimiento, haciéndolo girar hacia ella.

- Es que serás un torpe idiota, aun falta para el inicio de la primera clase.

El rostro del rubio se puso rojo de vergüenza ante este hecho. Mientras su mente le pasaba el recordatorio de haber puesto una hora antes de la habitual su despertador.

Mentalmente se golpeo y se insulto a si mismo, como podía ser tan tonto. Ni siquiera había desayunado bien `por creer que llegaba tarde. Si era despistado.

- No tienes remedio imbecil- la voz del muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos negros lo volvió acerca de sus pensamientos. Lo miro con furia en sus ojos por insulto pronunciado de esa boca. Una cosa era insultarse a si mismo, su torpeza, pero otra era que el idiota ese lo hiciera. Eso si que no.

Se acercó a zancadas hasta el muchacho, dispuesto a decirle varios insultos a su persona por el comentario anterior, pero antes de que este pudiese decir algo en su contra, los labios de azabache se acercaron a los suyos, en un leve roce. Se vio a si mismo profundizar el toque, calidamente y muy despacio, hasta que los dos se separaron minutos después por la falta de aire.

Una sonrisa tenue se asomo en el joven azabache, mientras el rubio sonreía con mayor magnitud. Luego de contemplarse por unos segundos, el azabache decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba, un silencio para nada incomodo.

- Ven, te invitare a desayunar. De seguro no has comido nada- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida para ir al comedor.

- Gracias, la verdad es que si tengo mucha hambre y no pude comer nada mas que un mísero trozo de pan.-le sonrió el rubio acercándose a la salida junto al azabache.

- Apresúrate entonces, torpe.-continuo el ojinegro ya en el pasillo.

- ¡No me digas torpe, idiota! ¡Que no lo soy!

- Sí, sí. Lo que digas.

El rubio lo miro con un puchero, molesto por lo dicho del joven. Cuando ya se disponía a ponerse a la par del azabache, este volteo hacia él con una sonrisa más visible, mientras le decía:

- Por cierto, buenos días, Naruto.

El rubio sonriente le respondió- Buenos días a ti también, Sasuke.

Se acerco al azabache, justo a su lado, y sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron, mientras sus ojos se posaron nuevamente al frente.

Este sentimiento era el mejor

_Justo a tu lado, _

_Ese es mi lugar._

_Este sentimiento nunca lo cambiaria._

_Este es mi hogar, _

_Una nueva vida tu lado, _

_Como siempre soñé,_

_Como me lo prometí a mi mismo._

_Una segunda oportunidad de ser felices._

_Este era nuestro destino, _

_El que nos hemos forjado._

**FIN.**

Esto es todo, un simple one-shot. Tengo como una secuela de esto, es mas son dos fic bastantes diferentes, tal vez los suba dependiendo de la aceptación, espero que quieran dejar reviews, nos vemos cuidense.


End file.
